I'll Always Hold You Tight
by bobby graham
Summary: Len is looking for another girl to love because he broke up with Neru. Miku is lonely because she broke up with Kaito. But what happens when Len sings a romantic song for her at the karaoke club on karaoke night? One-shot LenxMiku fanfic. Rated K since it doesn't have any horror and strong language.


MikuxLen-I'll Always Hold You Tight

Sorry, guys. I haven't updated for a while. So this is my first comeback story. Enjoy!

...

One night, at a local karaoke club, everyone was dancing and singing.

All except one.

Miku Hatsune was very lonely. She didn't have a boyfriend, and she had broken up with her friend Kaito Shion a week ago. Her other friend, Len Kagamine, had broken up with Neru two weeks ago. And he didn't want Neru anymore. He wanted a different girl just as much as Miku wanted a different guy.

"Up next is Len Kagamine!" shouted one of the members of a band that was on stage.

Miku looked at the stage. Then she turned back to her Horrid Henry bumper book. She was a bit too old for children's books and cartoons, but hey, she still liked them.

Len went on to the stage with his electric guitar, ready to sing. The band started to play a slow rock song that Len had written four days ago. He was including it in his next album, which he was recording at the moment, so that's why he wanted to sing this song to everyone. He then started to sing into the microphone.

Oh baby, I really didn't know

Why I wanted to let the other girl go

But now I know why I left her

It's because I know you love me

Miku continued to read her book. When Neru and Kaito saw her alone, they went over and said that Len was singing his new song for her.

Oh yeah, I understand now

That you love me anyhow

I'm glad you understand that I can make you feel better

It's always gonna be you and me

Miku ignored them both and continued to read.

"It's true, Miku. Len wrote that song about how he feels about you," said Kaito.

No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side

I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride

I'll be the one that comes to make it right

I'll always be here

I'll always hold you tight

Rin came over and told Neru and Kaito that she wanted Len and Miku to be together forever.

If you ever worry, just call my name

And I'll run to you so you know I came

If you ever feel scared or lonely at all

I'll come and wipe away the tears you cry

Miku got away from all three of them and went to the sofa in the far corner to sit and read her book. Halfway there, however, she stopped because she could hear someone singing. She looked up and saw that it was Len.

No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side

I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride

I'll be the one that comes to make it right

I'll always be here

I'll always hold you tight

Miku smiled. Not because of Len's sweet singing but because of the instrument he was playing. He was playing the electric guitar he had brought with him. Tears of joy came out of her eyes because she knew Len was singing the song for her.

I'll never ever let you go

I'll always be here by your side

You know I'm gonna be the one to catch you when you fall

You'll always be in my heart

Miku was so happy that Len had written the song just for her. So she sat closer to him and the stage.

No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side

I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride

I'll be the one that comes to make it right

I'll always be here

I'll always hold you tight

No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side

I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride

I'll be the one that comes to make it right

I'll always be here

I'll always hold you tight

After that last note, the song ended and Len took a bow. Then, before he went off the stage, the bassist signed his copy of the band's album Above The Noise.(Yep. You guessed it. The band's called McFly.) Len then went off the stage to sit where people could keep closer to the stage and saw Miku next to him.

"Hey, Miku," he said. He saw that she was looking at him lovingly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Oh, Len. That was such a sweet song," said Miku, hugging him. Len hugged her back.

"I know. I wrote that song four days ago and tonight, I thought I'd sing it for you," he said. "I didn't sing that song for you tonight because you're my friend, Miku. I sang that song for you because I love you."

Miku smiled. "I love you too, Len, " she said.

She then leaned in and kissed Len, who kissed back.

From then on, Len and Miku were together forever. And they knew they were meant to be for as long as they lived.

...

Well, that's it, guys. That song Len sang for Miku isn't a real song, though. I just decided to use it in the story because I thought it would fit Len and Miku nicely. And McFly are a real boyband. I just thought I'd put them in the story to make it stand out more. Anyway, read and review, please! And I promise I'll get back to the other two fanfics I'm still working on. Bye for now!


End file.
